Heroes and Thieves Book II: Apologies to Your Mother
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: Derek and Emily decide to go to Chicago over Christmas. While there Derek notices Emily getting particularly uncomfortable when ever Sarah or Desiree ask about the wedding or the possibility of Derek and Emily having another baby. When he confronts Emily she confesses that she doesn't want a wedding, she just wants to sign some papers, an idea his mother doesn't take kindly to.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes and Thieves Book II: Apologies to Your Mother

Prologue

"Derek the reason we should go visit your family over Christmas is because A-they haven't met Lizi yet and B-For my mother Christmas is a formal and stressful event" Emily argued because for the last week the two had been discussing whose family to visit over the Holidays and they had to make a decision tonight.

The reason Emily wanted to go to Derek's family was because they hadn't seen their now eight month old daughter Elizabeth Morgan, and as she was starting to crawl a bit Emily thought this would be a good time to take her. Derek thought otherwise, he was convince Emily should be closer to her mother, but didn't seem to understand that the last place Emily wanted to go was anywhere her mother was but since she was currently in Rome Emily really didn't want to go there. She hadn't been to Rome since 1985 and she was going to keep it that way.

"I get that but we'll be back in February for my mother's birthday if we go now." Derek sighed. "Besides, you need to try to make amends with your mother."

"No I don't! I don't want to, and I don't need to." Emily protested. "My mother has seen Elizabeth a hundred times; your mother who was always bugging you about having grandkids hasn't even met her! My mom never wanted grandkids – hell she never wanted kids – so we should take her to someone who actually wants to meet her."

"Okay I can't exactly argue with that, so fine we'll go to Chicago, but we are visiting your mother this summer and you are going to make amends okay?" He said.

"Fine, we'll visit my mom in the summer but I won't pretend to enjoy it." She groaned.

"See now that we have our decision I'll book the plane tickets and we'll get some sleep." He said as he kissed her pink lips gently.

"Okay, sleep sounds –" She was cut off by the baby monitor making a noise. "Damn, Sergio must've woken her again."

Ever since Sergio discovered Elizabeth he'd loved her, which meant he would jump in her crib and scare her in the middle of the night. Most nights Emily just put him in the basement for the night but she had forgotten to do that due to the argument that she'd been having with Derek.

She went into the nursery and pulled Sergio out of the crib, then picked up Elizabeth and sat in the rocking chair. Leaning her against her breast, Emily rocked her slowly stroking her soft brown curls.

"See baby, Mama's right here, I know the kitty is scary but it's okay, Mama will keep you safe." She whispered. "And so will Dada and he's got 100 pounds on Mama at least and is much stronger so he'll keep us both safe, but don't tell him because he's already got a huge ego!"

Elizabeth cooed and held on to Emily's shirt, her heart sank, she knew that if she were to put her back in the crib Lizi would start crying, Emily sat there gently rocking. Slowly the small child fell asleep in her arms and she got up, she walked past the crib and into the bedroom.

"She sleeping here tonight?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I just can't stand to let her cry when I put her back." She whispered kissing her daughters head again and lying in bed with her.

"I know you can't and I love nothing more than to wake up with you and my daughter next to me." He kissed her and then Lizi's hair before getting in bed next to her. "I told my family we were coming down to Chicago for a week or two over Christmas."

"Okay, night Derek." She smiled turning off the light.

"Night, Emi." He smiled kissing her neck and pulling her close before falling asleep.


	2. Family

**AN: Okay so I have decided on updating every Wednesday and Saturday, so thats when updates will becoming. I am always writing so updates will be pretty consistent. Just thought I would let you all know that. **

* * *

Chapter One:

Family

_If one is desperate for love,_

_I suggest looking at one's friends and family_

_and see if love is all around._

_If not, get a new set of friends, a new family._  
_Jasmine Guy_

Three days later they were landing in O'Hare. Elizabeth had been much quieter then the last time, though she'd spent most of the time sleeping on Emily. She didn't mind holding her daughter, and Derek loved taking pictures of the two of them. Emily had even been able to sleep some before they landed, she put Elizabeth in the small stroller they had and Derek took her car seat and the suitcase they shared.

Desiree had been the one to pick them up at the airport, and the first thing she had done was smile at Lizi who was now awake and looking around. "Can she say anything yet?"

"No, not yet, she sure tries though." Emily smiled with motherly pride. "I'm Emily, we met once before but it wasn't under good circumstances…"

"I remember you...And Doctor Reid." Desiree chuckled.

"Yes. He's hard to forget." Emily laughed along.

"Come on we've got about a forty minute drive depending on traffic." Desiree motioned to the car.

Emily sat in the back next to Elizabeth while Derek rode up front with his sister. Emily gave Elizabeth her stuffed puppy, which she couldn't live without, and made sure she had a bottle ready for when she would need one. Lizi, who was still rear-facing, enjoyed watching Emily's hair move back and forth.

"Emily, have you and Derek considered having more?" Desiree asked.

"I-I'm not sure we haven't really talked about it, she's still pretty young though." Emily muttered feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"That's understandable. When's her birthday?" She asked.

"April fourteenth." Emily smiled.

"Aw, spring baby, so when's the wedding?" Desiree smiled.

"W-we haven't decided a date yet we've been pretty busy." Emily said and was saved when Elizabeth started to whimper "Okay, okay I get it, here you go." She smiled putting the bottle in her mouth. "You are hungry aren't you? Yeah you are. Some little cutie needs a nap."

"Will you read me a story?" Derek smirked at his smart comment.

"I was talking about your daughter, Derek." Emily chuckled and gently caressed her daughter's smooth cheek.

"So Emily where are you from?" Desiree asked.

"I was born in America but when I was small we moved to Iran; until I was sixteen I never lived in America again." She explained. "My mother was an Ambassador.

"Oh, that's interesting, so I guess you're into politics?" She asked.

"No, politics destroys families. Or at least mine." Emily sighed.

Derek could tell Emily was getting uncomfortable as soon as Desiree asked about having more children. She got more uncomfortable when the wedding came up and he could sense her reaching the breaking point with the 'where are you from' question, so he muttered to Desiree to stop asking questions.

When they arrived Sarah and Desiree doted over Elizabeth who was now crawling around on the floor under the watchful eye of Emily. Derek sat next to her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, just tired." She nodded. But the profiler in him could tell she was lying. He would've asked again, but Sarah and Desiree invited her to come along to the super market with them. He knew it was out of politeness that she agreed to go. It only took about fifteen seconds of Emily being gone for Lizi to start crying.

"Hey, come on now baby girl. Daddy's still here." He said reaching down and picking up Lizi who was now crying and reaching for him. He held her against his chest and she gripped his shirt tightly and cried.

"Is she okay?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, she's fine just missing her Mama." He said. "It happens. She'll calm down soon." He said, he held her until she calmed down a few minutes later, he moved to set her on the floor and she started to whimper, he sighed. "Okay, you can sit with me."

When Emily got back Lizi started babbling and reaching for her, Emily smiled and took Lizi. "Derek could you get some Cheerio's for her?"

"Yeah, hang on." He went back into the cupboard and poured a bowl of Cheerio's and looked at the time. "She might want to hurry its 7 pm."

"I know; I'm going to give her the Cheerio's and put her to bed." She said taking the bowl and setting then on the high chair tray. "Thank you for setting all this up Mrs. Morgan, it's a huge help with her."

"Well I know what it's like to have a baby and be traveling. I am curious though as to why you didn't tell us about Elizabeth?"

Derek could feel Emily go tense. "Mom please, she had her reasons."

"I don't see why she thought she couldn't tell us." His mother snapped.

"Mom you don't get it, the job we do leaves very little time to raise a child." He retorted.

"Well you're doing it now!" His mother's voice rose, tears filling the rim of her eyes.

"We did it out of love!" He yelled as he stood. "I love them both so much, I know why she didn't tell me and it was because she was afraid what everyone else would think!"

Emily wanted to scream for Derek to stop because as soon as the yelling started Elizabeth began to cry. Emily took her to the bedroom as she whipped away a few stray tears that she wished would stop falling. She sat on the edge of the bed and rocked her daughter.

"I-it's okay baby girl, it's okay." She whispered, stroking her hair, as the yelling finally came to an end Elizabeth started to fall asleep. Emily could hear Derek coming up the stairs and she laid their daughter in the crib. "Wh-why did you do that Derek?"

"Em, listen to me. I did it because I love you and my mother was only going to keep questioning that." He said, leading her to the bed and pulling her onto his lap a she wiped away the tear stains on her cream colored skin.

"Wh-why would she do that?" She frowned.

"Because neither one of us wears a ring." He sighed.

"W-we can't because if anyone knew we were –" She muttered tears rolling down her face.

"That's right and she doesn't understand that. It's fine; calm down, baby." He whispered soothingly as he embraced her with his strong arms.

"Sh-she's right; this is all my fault." Emily cried leaning against him.

"No it's not Emily, it's not your fault I would've done the same thing." He sighed kissing her hair. "Come on let's get some sleep."

"D-Derek its only seven." She looked up now confused.

"Seven thirty and there's another spare bedroom down the hall." He smiled.

"You have such a one track mind sometimes." She giggled as the tears that started so suddenly, stopped the same way.


	3. Home

**Here is Chapter Two!**

* * *

Two

Kindness goes a long ways lots of times

when it ought to stay at home.

-Kin Hubbard

Emily woke the next day to the baby monitor going off. She got out of bed, and pulled her clothing on. She walked down the hall to the room she and Derek were supposed to be sharing. She pulled Elizabeth out of the crib; she wasn't crying this morning, just laughing and making noise.

Emily set her on the floor and changed her clothes, brushed her hair, then she dressed Elizabeth and held her on her hip and walked downstairs. Someone she didn't recognize was sitting on the couch, reading a book and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, you must be Emily." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry but have we met?" Emily asked.

"Only once…I'm his cousin, Cindi." She smiled.

"Oh, oh right, I'm sorry, yes I'm Emily Prentiss we met under grave circumstances. How's Anthony?" She asked.

"Good." Cindi smiled. "I take it this is Elizabeth."

"Yeah, if you don't mind I'm going to make her a bottle." Emily said.

"It's fine, but isn't she on solids?" Cindi frowned.

"Yes, but she likes a bottle in the morning." Emily said warily. This wasn't entirely true, though. Usually when Elizabeth woke she wanted to nurse, but Derek's family didn't strike her as the type to breast feed. Emily went into the kitchen and heated up some water, she pulled out the can of baby formula, which she'd just bought. Elizabeth whimpered and tugged at her shirt. "I know I know." She gently cooed as she stroked her daughter's brownish-black hair.

"You don't bottle feed her, you've been nursing her." Cindi said from the living room.

"That obvious?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine really, we don't mind." She smiled.

"Thank you; to be honest I've never given her formula a day in her life." Emily sighed relieved as she was able to sit down. She lifted her shirt and allowed Elizabeth to nurse.

"She wouldn't have taken one." Cindi said.

"Emily?" Derek called coming down the stairs.

"In here." She answered.

Derek came in to the living room. "Hey, Cindi." He leaned down and kissed Emily after giving his cousin a brief hug.

"Morning." Emily smiled, trying to hug him without bothering Elizabeth too much. "Sleep well?"

"Always." Derek smiled coyly; he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Elizabeth stopped nursing and Emily pulled her shirt back down, and wiped Elizabeth's mouth "There you go pretty girl, now we can get some breakfast."

Emily took the jar of baby food from its place on the counter and sat Elizabeth in the highchair, and opened the jar. Elizabeth looked at the stuff on the spoon and looked back at her mother.

"I know, it's not the best looking, but it tastes better than it looks. I promise." Emily tried; Elizabeth whimpered and shook her head. "Okay, fine we'll do Cheerios." Emily sighed putting a few Cheerio's on the tray.

After squealing with glee Elizabeth clumsily picked up a few Cheerios and ate them, Emily sighed in relief, every time she didn't eat something she would panic a bit. Derek always told her she was just being irrational but Emily always worried about Lizi starting to get sick.

She felt Derek's arms wrap around her waist. "How are you this morning?" He asked.

"I'm good." She smiled and turned to kiss him.

"Good, I could tell you panicked a bit when she didn't eat." He chuckled.

"Maybe I did but I am worried about my baby." She smiled.

"I know you are." He said and pulled Lizi out of the highchair. "I'll give Princess here a bath; I made you some eggs, there over there." He kissed her cheek. "Worry about yourself more."

She sighed and went over to the counter and picked up the plate of eggs. She smiled to herself and ate them; he was always doing something like this for her. Part of her found it sweet and part of her found it annoying.

"He really does love you doesn't he?" A voice from behind her said, she turned suddenly tense more out of reflex then the voice; she turned and saw Sarah standing there.

"Oh, g-good morning." She managed.

"Sorry if I startled you." Sarah apologized.

"It's fine." Emily said.

"He really must love you, though." She said.

"Y-yeah he does." Emily smiled. "I'm lucky; too lucky…I don't deserve him."

"Of course you do, you're a wonderful mother to Elizabeth." Sarah said. "You really love them both anyone can tell that just by looking at you."

"Thanks I just don't think I'm doing a very good job." Emily confessed.

"Well she's healthy and happy, and that means you're doing a wonderful job." Sarah smiled moving past her into the kitchen.

Emily went back upstairs and sat on the end of the bed, she could hear Derek playing with Lizi in the bathtub. Maybe she should consider having another. Until now she'd always assumed Lizi would be there only child, but now she found herself wanting a second child. Maybe a boy next time. Derek came into the bedroom, Lizi wrapped snuggly in a towel.

* * *

Derek went into the bedroom where the three of them were sleeping. Emily was seated at the end of the bed, clearly deep in thought. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Emily dismissed, Derek could tell she was lying.

"Okay, out with, Em." He sighed, sitting next to her with Lizi on his lap.

"I was just thinking about the possibility of someday having a second child." She confessed.

"Really?" He said mildly surprised. "You would be okay with a second?"

"Yeah, I would. Would you be okay with another baby?" She asked warily.

"Of course I would." Derek smiled.

"Well maybe when she turns a year old we'll try for another, but first we have this wedding." She sighed sadly.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked.

"I do, but I never said I wanted a wedding." She sighed.

"Okay, well then what do you want?" He asked.

"I just want to sign the papers and be done." She answered. "But between my mother, your sisters and Garcia that isn't going to happen."

"I can talk to my sisters and Garcia for you, but your mother is up to you." He said.

"Okay, fair enough. I'll call her later its 4 am in Rome anyway." Emily sighed. "You're really okay with no wedding?"

"Yeah, I am but Garcia will be hell when we get back." He chuckled.

"I know she will, she's probably set up everything by now." Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower, Lizi's clothes are in the side of the suitcase, and please don't put the shirt on back words again."

"Hey, that only happened once! It's your fault for leaving me alone with a girl and clothes! Besides, she didn't fuss." He smiled. He could hear her mutter something about putting stickers on her clothes so he could see where they went. "Come on baby girl, let's show mommy daddy can dress you right!"

"Good luck with convincing Mommy, Daddy." Emily yelled back.

This was going to be a long day…


	4. Marriage

**Here we are at chapter three! Editing credit goes to RealMe07  
**

* * *

Three

Marriage

_"If I get married, I want to be very married." _  
_ ― Audrey Hepburn_

That day Emily, Sarah and Desiree decided to take Elizabeth to the hands-on museum, she was right at that age where she enjoyed touching everything, and sticking it in her mouth. Needless to say, the hands-on museum would be perfect for her.

Emily did have to say that she was much more relaxed around Sarah and Desiree once they stopped asking about the wedding. She was also more relaxed now that she and Derek had discussed the possibility of having another child.

The day was going well until the drive home, it was almost two in the afternoon and Elizabeth was getting fussy. She hadn't had her nap and was making it clear that she wouldn't have the bottle Emily was offering. She sighed, they had more than an hour to drive and Elizabeth was screaming. Emily pulled out a pacifier and offered it. Elizabeth spit it out.

"Please, baby?" Emily pleaded with the child. "Come on, I know you want to nurse but I can't do that right now." Elizabeth only screamed louder. "Okay then…let's see if I remembered your blanket." Emily dug around in the diaper bag and pulled Lizi's blanket out. "Here you go."

Finally Elizabeth stopped screaming, her cries changed into pitiful little whimpers and Emily kissed her hair and held her tiny hand. "I know you won't be going to sleep but Mama's here." She whispered, softening at the sight of her young daughter so sad.

She was right, Elizabeth never did fall asleep, and as soon as the group got home she took her up stairs to put her down for a nap. Derek was talking on the phone to Garcia, who wasn't too happy with the no wedding thing. "Hey babe," Derek winked at her as Garcia was raving.

"Hey" Emily smiled kissing his cheek and sitting on the rocking chair, and rocking Elizabeth.

"Bye Garcia." Derek smiled and hung up. "How was the museum?"

"Well it was fun until about noon when she started to get fussy." Emily kissed Elizabeth's head of curls and rocked slowly.

"Well it happens, she's just sleepy." He smiled.

"Yeah, she wasn't going to sleep for the bottle." She sighed. "So she waited until we were here."

"Okay, I'll bring you some lunch." Derek smiled kissing her again.

"Thank you." Emily smiled.

When Emily finally got Elizabeth to sleep and laid her in the crib, Derek had brought her lunch. She ate her sandwich quietly, her stomach churning. The feeling was familiar and yet she couldn't place it. She frowned and put her sandwich down.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I-I'm fine, I think I'm just going to lie down okay?" She asked.

* * *

"Okay, I'll take the baby down stairs." He was careful to lift Elizabeth so she wouldn't wake and he went down stairs with her.

Derek was worried about Emily; she looked like she was going to be sick. He'd never seen her this way before, even when she'd woken up she looked pale and sick. He was hoping it was just the flu but he was having his doubts, she almost never lay down in the middle of the afternoon.

He sat in the arm chair with Elizabeth laying on him. He knew he'd have to hold her for well over an hour for her nap. He probably could've left her upstairs she probably wouldn't have woken Emily but he wanted to be sure. He sat back against the chair and felt Lizi try to roll over in his arms.

After a very long hour Emily came down. "Derek, you could've just left her upstairs." She sighed.

"I know but she babbles in her sleep, and you needed some rest." Derek smiled at her.

"Well okay, how about you wake her up and I'll get her some food." Emily smiled, though she clearly wasn't feeling well.

Derek gently woke his daughter up and she opened her big brown eyes and smiled at him. "Hello princess, come on Mommy's got lunch for you." He took her into the kitchen where Emily was waiting for him.

"Hi baby!" Emily smiled at Lizi, Derek set her in the high chair and Emily started to spoon food into her mouth.

"Emily, are you okay?" Derek asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it's just cramps; that's all." She said dismissively. Derek frowned; clearly she hadn't been watching the calendar, because that should've been a week ago.

"Em, it's the 20th of December." Derek said.

"It's what?!" Emily yelped.

"The 20th of December." He said. "Emily, are you… okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's probably nothing." Emily dismissed nervously.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said. "Anyway have you decided on when we should go sign the marriage certificate?"

"Oh, yeah I was thinking we could go today your sisters volunteered to watch Lizi." Emily smiled.

"Really?" He smiled. "That'd be great."

"Okay then, just let me finish with Lizi and then we can go." She smiled back at him.

Thirty minutes later the two of them were signing their marriage certificate. Emily had decided to keep her last name as opposed to taking his. This was something that had caused quite a bit of tension between Derek's mother and Emily. He was just fine with her keeping her own name, it was her choice, and it would make it harder for anyone to make the connection.

"Derek, where are you going? The house is that way." Emily frowned as she realized he was going in the wrong direction.

"You and I are going to dinner and then –so we can have some privacy –I made reservations at the Hilton Inn, nothing special but it will work." He smiled.

"But, m-my baby's all alone." Emily said. He could see the panic rising in her chest.

"Honey, she'll be fine. Sarah and Desiree are watching her tonight." Derek smiled at her, chuckling a bit because it was kind of cute when she got nervous like that. She hardly ever was nervous about anything.

* * *

Back at BAU headquarters, Garcia had called the team for one last case before the holidays. "Okay, so this one if particularly gruesome and it hits pretty close to home. This unsub has been targeting couples spending the night in various hotels around Chicago, mostly small hotels, the big chains of hotels seem to be left alone. He is um, then doing this to their bodies…this is where I look away and you tell me when it's over." Garcia turned.

"He's slicing out their gentiles?" Reid asked.

"Okay, okay Reid, honey, when I said I was looking away it didn't mean I needed a description, but yes. Which is why I've made us all reservations at the Hilton Inn which is untouched because I love all my babies and I don't want this happening to them." She grimaced shutting off the screen.

"Garcia, since we're short of Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ, you'll be coming with us." Hotch ordered.

"Um, sir I really don't think that's a very good idea." Garcia muttered.

"I know, you can stay at the hotel, but you need to come with just in case you're needed." He ordered.

"Yes sir, oh, and something else I've found when looking through the Hilton's database is that Emily and Derek are in this same hotel for one night only, so I do believe they finally tied the knot while they were there. They called earlier and said they didn't want me to plan a huge extravagant wedding." Garcia pouted.

"I'm sorry Garcia, whoever gets married next you can plan the wedding for." JJ smiled, rubbing her now five months pregnant stomach.

"Thank you, but I've already planned that baby shower, three of them." She smiled, grabbing her Go Bag and leaving after Hotch.


	5. Friends

**There will be no updates this Saturday as I will be gone all weekend at a friends so there may be another update tomorrow.**

* * *

Four

Friends

_"Good friends, good books, and a sleepy conscience: this is the ideal life." _  
_ ― Mark Twain_

Emily ought to have known something would go wrong that night, she and Derek had been able to sit down for dinner uninterrupted and then back to the hotel. What she didn't expect was for it to be Garcia who interrupted their night. She and Derek had been in the process of getting each other's pants off when it happened.

At first she didn't hear anything aside from her and Derek's heavy breathing, she didn't see anything other than his muscled chest in front of her. The it happened, the door opened and the person gave a small scream.

"Oh my god!" Garcia squeaked, Emily peered around Derek.

"Garcia?!" Emily yelped.

"I-I'm sorry we got a case and I- I – wrong room." She managed. "Bye." She backed out and closed the door.

"Why is it that where ever we are they are?" Emily sighed.

"I don't know but we can't control it Emi." He sighed.

"How is it they always walk in when we're are finally able to be alone? Its like a sixth sense!" She frowned very frustrated. Derek chuckled and thus made Emily want to kick him "Stop it! Its really frustrating and I find nothing funny about it.

"Sorry Em, but you've never cared this much." He smiled.

"I-" She stopped she never had cared this much. "What is wrong with me?" She asked sitting back on the bed.  
"Hey, its okay, nothing is wrong with you." He said sitting next to her and pulling her small body onto his lap.

"Yes there is Derek, I felt awful all morning and now I'm ready to have sex with you one minute and ready to thrash Garcia the next." She panicked, suddenly realizing something. "Oh my god, it's the 20th isn't it?"

"Um, yeah Em I told you this morning… why?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She whispered.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me but I would hope you would trust me enough to at some point." He whispered back kissing her forehead.

Emily knew she should tell him. If she was, well then she didn't really want to think about it, that wasn't in her agenda for at least another four months.

Derek woke the next morning to the sound of Emily vomiting in the bathroom, he rushed in behind her and pulled her dark hair back. When she stopped she was crying, Derek reached over and flushed the toilet and pulled Emily into his lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah its just my gag reflex…" She said, though it was obvious she was lying, but he didn't want to push it.

"Okay, how about we shower and go out to breakfast." He whispered.

"What about Elizabeth, she likes to nurse in the mornings." Emily muttered laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Well she'll be fine just this once." He chuckled, it was just like her to worry about her baby after she'd just thrown up.

He was wrong though, Elizabeth was not fine. When they got home Elizabeth was crying despite Sarah and Desiree's pleas for her to settle for baby food. Emily shot him an 'I'll-kill-you-later' look before taking her back. He sighed and watched as Elizabeth finally calmed down in Emily's arms.

Derek was starting to really worry about Emily if it was her time of the month she wouldn't be getting sick but if it wasn't, why was she so moody? He decided to talk to Desiree about it, she looked less then amused with him though.

"What Derek?" Desiree snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry about Elizabeth she's just a bit clingy at the moment." He apologized.

"Clingy? You think she's just clingy, it was midnight before she finally fell asleep!" Desiree snapped.

"why didn't you call?" He frowned.

"Because I wanted you and her to have a nice night." She sighed.

"Her?" Derek snapped, suddenly angry with Desiree. "My wife's name is Emily, and I love her, I would appreciate it if you would use her name."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just can't see why you would love her after when she's put you through!" Desiree raised her voice.

"What has she put me through?" His voice was now raising.

"She slept with you, got pregnant and didn't tell you. Then she had the baby and moved back to America and you're okay with it!" She yelled.

"She had her reasons for doing that!" He yelled back.

"Oh really, well here's some news for you she's called some guy 'Matthew Benton' twelve times in the last month!" Desiree snapped.

"Maybe you should wait for my side of the story." Emily's voice said from behind them, it had that deadly calm tone to it. The tone she used before shooting someone.

"Why should I? You're cheating on my brother!" Desiree yelled, now turning to Emily.

"No I'm not." Emily's voice was still calm as she set Elizabeth in the crib.

"Prove it." Desiree challenged.

"Okay." Emily pulled a picture out of her pocket, it was of a man lying in a casket, he looked around Emily's age and had dark hair. "Matthew Benton has been dead for almost five years. He was my best friend and I owed him my life and I couldn't save his." With that final note Emily turned and walked out of the room.

Derek looked at his sister who was gaping at him. "I hope you're happy Desiree, because she sure as hell isn't." Derek snapped and followed Emily.

He found Emily sitting on the fire escape, looking down at a picture of three kids, two boys and a girl in between them. She was obviously upset.

"Hey, I'm sorry about her." He said sitting next to her.

"no, No its fine. I should've told you about Lizi a-and Matthew." She said, wiping at a stray tear.

"Lizi, you should've but I understand why you didn't. Matthew was your friend, not mine and I have no problem with you calling him." He wrapped and arm around her waist. "Who are they?" He pointed to the Picture.

"Oh, th-the boy on the left is Matthew and the boy on the right is John." She sniffed.

"And the girl?"

"That's me. I remember that day, it was a cool March afternoon, the school we attended was on spring break. Another friend of ours Jenny Kerwitz, took the picture. We we're next to the Trevi Fountain." She smiled a bit at the memory.

"Who's Jenny?" He frowned, he remembered meeting John and seeing Matthew's dead body but there was never any Jenny.

"A girl who went to our school, we kind of stuck together the four of us did, because we were the only native English speakers in the school, the only Americans. It was an Italian private school so we had to stick together." She said. "Jenny still lives in Rome as far as I know."

"Ready to go back in?" He asked.

"Sure." She whispered tucking the photo in her pocket and following him inside.


	6. Children

**Here is the update, I will update next on Wednesday. **

* * *

Five

Children

Over the next few days Emily did her best to stay away from Desiree, but on Christmas Eve it just couldn't be avoided. The whole family was over for dinner and Emily was doing her best to keep quiet and avoid Desiree, which was going well until about 7 pm.

"So Emily I heard you weren't feeling well." Desiree's voice dripped with anger. "Are you pregnant."

"No." Emily snapped.

"Really because I recall you not telling anyone the last time." Desiree retorted. Emily felt a surge of protectiveness over Elizabeth and pulled her closer.

"Well if I am I don't see how its any of your business." Emily narrowed her eyes.

"It is my business you're now part of this family." Desiree said.

"Desiree, leave her alone." Derek snapped, pulling Emily back. "why are you so mad at her she didn't do anything to you!"

"Hey, you two stop it." MRs. Morgan called. "Desiree Derek is right Emily didn't do anything to you, leave her be."

With that Desiree stormed off and Emily sat down, rocking the now whimpering Elizabeth gently. Derek sat next to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, shaking a bit. "I-I'm going to put Elizabeth down." Emily stood up and rushed to the bedroom she, Derek, and Elizabeth shared. She set Lizi in the crib and sat on the bed, shaking violently. It was happening again her family, one she thought she could have, was falling apart. She quickly reached into the suit case and pulled out the small plastic test. She'd been planning on taking it in the morning but decided to take it now.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. After taking the test she paced back and forth, she heard Derek knock on the door.

"Are you okay Emi?" He called.

"Yeah I am, I-I'll be out in a minute okay?" She said.

"Okay, I'll wait down stairs." Derek said. Emily heard him leave the room and she hastelly picked up the test.

"Damn." She muttered, she quietly snuck out onto the fire escape and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?" The gruff and tired voice on the other end. She gave a small scream and hung the phone up.

"Emi?" Derek called.

"D-derek?" She said.

"You look like you've seen a Ghost." He frowned.

"I think I have." She squeaked. "I just called Matthews phone and someone answered.

"Um, call him back?" Derek asked confused.

"Derek, Matthew is dead." She said.

"Okay?" He frowned and Emily's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Emily?" The same gruff voice said. "Its John, did you call Matthews phone?"

"Oh my god it was you." She breathed.

"Yes it was, sorry if I scared you." John chuckled.

"Its fine, just, don't change Matthew's voice message okay?" She sighed.

"Okay, Merry Christmas Emily." John Yawned.

"Merry Christmas" she hung up. "It was John."

"See, it was nothing you had to worry about." He chuckled, hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emily lied, ducking back into the house.

Derek was really getting worried about Emily, she'd been getting sick and she and Desiree weren't getting along. Derek had to admit he was upset with Desiree, he loved Emily and Desiree just couldn't seem to understand that. He wasn't sure what it was but Desiree seemed to hold something against Emily.

"Desiree?" He asked, knocking on her door.

"Yeah Derek?" Desiree turned to him. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I know, we all have bad days but what do you have against her? I know you Desiree, you're never like this." Derek moved in front of her.

"Okay, fine I-I've spent the last three years trying to get pregnant, and I can't." She whispered.

"And?" HE asked.

"And she can and that just, it just makes me so mad! S-some private school princess can and I can't!" Desiree burst into tears.

"Oh Desiree," He whispered hugging his sisters. "Calm down, I know something like that is hard but you really just need to calm down. Its nothing you can hold against her, its not like it's her fault you can't get pregnant."

"I know that but I just can't help it!" Desiree sobbed.

"Desiree, don't get mad at me for saying it but you're not even married." Derek whispered.

"N-not yet." She sobbed.

"Which is why you should wait to have a baby." He consoled

"W-well I will be." She cried.

"When?" He asked.

"June, wh-when Lorenzo gets back from Afghanistan." She whispered.

"Lorenzo?" He asked confused, he'd never met anyone named Lorenzo, much less anyone named Lorenzo who also happened to be engaged to his sister.

"I-I've been seeing him for a year, I've kept it secret because, well you know how Mama feels about people with dangerous jobs, says we'd worry too much and die of a heart attack." She smiled weakly.

"Okay, and you're engaged to this man?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, he left three months ago for a six month tour in Afghanistan." She looked up at him.

"Well okay, what about before that? What were you doing then?" He asked.

"I-I had just about given up on finding someone to marry and I was going to be a single mom if had to. I-I was using any extra money I had to get inseminated, granted I only ever had enough ever six months or so, and it never worked out." She sighed.

"Desiree, you need to wait until you can support a child for one, and for another until you have someone to help you care for the child." He said.

"I will have someone, if I can even get pregnant…" She sighed.

Derek comforted her until she told him to leave her alone and then he decided to call someone about Emily and he knew just who.

"Hello my lovely." Garcia smiled.

"Hey Baby Girl," he frowned.

"Okay, okay before you say anything I am totally sorry I walked in on you and Emily, um, getting it on, but I didn't know that the key for my room, 414 would work in your room 314." She apologized.

"Baby Girl, I was just calling to ask you something only a woman could really answer." He said.

"Is it about our dear Princess Prentiss?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is. Garcia she's been weird recently… she's been getting sick recently and all moody, after you walked in on us she was boiling mad and then two minutes later she was all over me again." He sighed.

"Oh Derek honey, that's a little thing that comes once a month called-"

"Don't tease me Penelope I know it's not that! Need I remind you I slept with her just three days ago and last night." He snapped.

"Okay Snappy, it sounds like she's pregs." Garica said, he could practically hear her roll her eyes

"My sister asked her about that and she got all defensive." He sighed.

"Oh my sweet, she might not be ready to tell everyone about it yet." Garcia said.

"Why hasn't she told me?" He questioned.

"Well maybe she's waiting for the right time." She frowned.

"Okay, Garcia can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Of course my beauty." She smiled.

"I need you to find everything, and I mean everything – even the not so nice things – about Matthew Benton, John Cooley and Jenny Kerwitz." Derek said.

"Matthew Benton? Why does that name sound familiar?" Garica asked.

"H-he was a friend of Emily's he died a few years ago." He confessed.

"Oh, oh Honey Bear you're really worried about her aren't you?" She frowned.

"Yeah, I am what can you give me right now?" He asked.

"They were all living in Italy at the same time as Emily, it looks like Jenny stayed there, shortly after Emily's family moved to Spain is when Matthews family moved. John stayed another year and – Oh my…" She trailed off.

"What Garica?!" His voice was urgent.

"It looks like John was the father of Emily's child, but she had an abortion…" She frowned.

"I knew she had an abortion but, I had no idea that John was the father." He said. "Can you find more?"

"Um it will take me a while but I should be able to find everything on John until like twenty minutes ago – he was at Walmart by the way – Jenny will be harder since she's in Italy. Matthew I should be able to find everything until he returned from Galicia." She said.

"Thank you, and um, also search records in Rome for Matthew too okay?" He asked.

"Um, okay why?" Garcia asked.

"Just a hunch, bye Baby Girl." He hung up.

"What hunch?" Emily asked from behind him.

"Nothing Emi, just something from the past." Derek turned around and kissed her. "Are you okay?"

"Derek I have something to tell you." Emily said.

"What babe?" He asked.

She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."


	7. Reaction

**Well we're going to pick up right where we left off last week, with Emily's Announcement.**

* * *

Six

Just like that she told him, it was nerve wracking and she'd just said it. Derek stood there frozen for a few seconds, and then the next thing she knew he'd rushed at her and hugged her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Are you really?" Derek smiled.

"Yes really." She smiled back.

"Oh Emi that's wonderful!" HE hugged her and lifted her up.

"Oh Derek! Not on the fire escape!" She yelped. He chuckled and set her down. "I only have one request about the name."

"Anything." Derek winked.

"If it's a boy we name him Matthew." She requested.

"Okay, come on, lets get some sleep its almost 10 already." He smiled kissing her.

Emily grinned at him and they turned back into the house and lay down. She found herself pressed against Derek. The room was always a little cold and that night was no exception, she looked over at Elizabeth asleep in the crib. She appeared to be okay in her crib with her little blanket and her thumb in her mouth.

Emily didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until Lizi was awake and calling for her in her high pitched baby voice.

"Morning baby girl." Emily smiled, rolling out of the warm bed and walking across the cold floor to the crib. "How are you this morning?"

"Mama, mama, mama!" Lizi cried reaching for her.

"Okay, okay, okay." She smiled and pulled out of the crib and kissed her soft brown curls. "Come on, lets go wake up daddy!" Emily carried her to the bed, trying to ignore the churning in her stomach. She was going to have a good Christmas with her daughter if it killed her.

"Dada! Dada!" Elizabeth shrieked reaching for Derek who lay on the bed.

"Mm, later baby." He muttered.

"Come on Derek." Emily smiled "Let's go celebrate our first Christmas as a family."

"Okay, okay." He muttered opening his eyes and smiling at them. Emily put Elizabeth on her hip and walked into the kitchen, with Derek behind her. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to feed baby first, because she'll get cranky if we don't." Emily explained, setting Lizi in the high chair and getting some Cheerio's.

Lizi has decided she didn't want Cheerio's she wanted to nurse, and Emily wasn't letting that happen. With a new baby on the way she had to stop nursing this one. "Baby girl, we're done to okay? I know you don't want to be done but you have to baby." Emily whispered as she lifted her crying child out of the highchair.

"Daddy has a solution!" Derek smiled handing Elizabeth a large silver bow. Elizabeth smiled and took the bow, fascinated by the shiny ribbons. "See all better, now come on its time for daddy to teach you the many joys of wrapping paper!" He took Lizi from her.

They could've just gotten wrapping paper for Lizi as she was way more interested in the shiny paper then the dozens of toys her various family members had showered her with. Derek couldn't help but laugh as Lizi attempted to crawl into the stocking.

"Lets see if you'd fit!" He decided picking up Lizi and the stocking, and putting her in it. She fit in it but only barly, her arms stuck our rather ungracefully but she squealed with delight.

"Derek what are you doing?" She smiled handing him some coffee.

"Well she wanted to get in the stocking, and she fits." He smiled and picked up the stocking and Elizabeth. He stood up and kissed Emily. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I've only been sick once so far." She smiled. He heard her phone buzz and she checked the number and frowned.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know but they're calling from Rome. Its probably my mother." She dismissed.

"Are you going to talk to her?" He asked.

"no, I'm not in the mood…" She groaned. Of course she wasn't, Derek had never heard of a time when she was in the mood to talk to her mother. He decided not to pressure her into calling her mother, she wasn't feeling well at the moment. "I'll take Lizi for her bath." Emily smiled and picked her up.

Garcia called moments later. "Hello my favorite man in the world."

"Hey Baby girl, what do you got for me baby girl?" He asked.

"okay John Cooley is still local he lives four blocks from Emilys old apartment in DC, Jenny Kerwitz is in Rome she's now Jenny Lanaro, who has six beautiful babies, Ari age 14, Lila age 12 Sofie age 9 James age 6 Natalie age 4 and Emily age 2. She appears to be pregnant again she's been seeing her OBGYN for about 12 weeks now. " Garcia said. "Oh and happy Christmas my sweet man."

"Happy Christmas to you too Garcia. Got anything on Benton?" He asked.

"No the one you're looking for is dead but there is how ever a Matthew Benton in Paris but he's six." Garcia said.

"Okay, thank you baby girl!" He smiled and Garcia hung up.

"Who was that?" Emily asked, entering the room with a garbage bag in one hand and Lizi on her hip.

"Garcia, she wanted to wish us all a happy Christmas." He smiled standing to kiss her. "We're going to be one happy little family."

"Yes we will!" Emily smiled. "You take baby, I'm going to clean up this mess."

"Okay, come on baby, lets go see snow!" Derek smiled, and carried her out to the fire escape. Snow was falling steadily and Elizabeth waved her arms and smiled. "Yeah? You like the snow Princess?" He smiled, suddenly realizing how much she looked like Emily. Her hair had gotten darker, to a raven black – through it was still curly – her eyes had that same glint to them. "You look like your mother."

"Derek," Sarah said from the window. "Emily has something she wants to tell us, you need to come in."


	8. Expecting

**This is a short chapter, I am sorry about that but we are almost at the end just the epilogue after this though there are two more Parts left in the Heroes and Thieves series, the other two being Carousel and Fairweather Friend.**

* * *

Seven

Emily took a deep breath "I would like to inform all of you that Derek and I found out late last night that I am pregnant again."

The room seemed to hold its breath and Emily reached for Derek's hand. After a very long few seconds Sarah broke the silence by smiling and hugging Emily. "That's wonderful!"

"Th-thank you." Emily said and hugged her back. Mrs. Morgan was the next to make the move to hug them. It took Desiree longer but eventually she too joined the group. After a few minutes they dispersed and Emily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"See that wasn't so bad." Derek whispered kissing her hair.

"Okay you were right, I'm going to call John and tell him okay?" She sighed.

"Okay, I am going to get Lizi here some cookies." He smiled.

"Derek, don't even pretend they're for Lizi, you know she can hardly chew Cheerio's much less a cookie." Emily smirked and walked back to the bedroom.

When John answered he sounded exhausted. "Hello?"

"Hey John, its Emily." She smiled.

"Oh Merry Christmas, why are you up so early?" He yawned.

"John, its past noon in DC…" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah it is… why did you call?" He asked.

"I just thought you would like to know that last night Derek and I found out we're expecting." She smiled.

"Expecting what?" John asked, Emily almost laughed.

"John what do couples normally expect?" She sighed.

"Um, a package? Damn Emily not now, it's too early…"

"Make some coffee its noon, and no – well yes couples do expect packages but the kind of expecting I'm talking about is a baby…" She rolled her eyes.

"That's nice, good night Emily." John hung up.

"How is he?" Derek asked coming in with a cookie in one hand.

"Well he's convinced its really early in the morning and I think the concept kind of went over his head." She smiled taking Lizi from him. "I told you those cookies weren't for her."

"You were right." Derek smiled. "We fly back tomorrow I suggest we make sure Lizi's got everything she needs."

"Yeah you're right everything she owns is strewn around the house. I'll go look for her pacifier, I haven't seen it since yesterday." She said, looking down under the bed.

* * *

The next day Derek stood holding Elizabeth while Emily got the stroller set up for her, it was freezing and little Elizabeth was shivering despite her coat and blanket.

Emily straightened up. "Okay I got it, put her in."

He did and they went to check in, almost as soon as the plane was off the ground Emily fell asleep, she'd been up most of the night because Lizi had a cough.

Lizi whimpered in her seat. "Okay baby." Derek smiled. "You can come sit with daddy for a while." He pulled her out of the seat and into his lap where she too fell asleep.

It was ten o'clock before they got home and as he went into the living room with the suit case he knew Emily would be frustrated. Garcia had left a pile of gifts as high as his waste for Lizi.

"We need to get her a pet or something…" Emily sighed as she surveyed the gifts "How did she even get in the house?"

"I don't know." He shook his head in disbelief. "Your friend John has the cat so there's no reason she should have a house key…"

The door bell rang and Derek turned to answer a man with dark hair stood there holding Sergio. "Hi, I'm John and for the record this cat is a menace to society."

"Really? Sergio?" Emily smiled from behind him taking the cat.

"I already hate cats I always have but that cat, he never stops meowing, it's a constant drone in my ear all day, everyday." John swore. "I will never watch that cat again.

"Sergio, did you do that? You just missed your mama." Emily smiled "Okay John."

"Thank you, have a nice night." John said.

"You too John." Emily smiled and closed the door.

"He really hates cats." Derek remarked.

"Yeah I know." Emily shrugged.

"then why did you have him watch Sergio?" He frowned.

"Because he needs some company." Emily said setting Sergio on the ground. "Let's get some sleep."

Derek nodded and took the sleeping Elizabeth up to her room and lay her in the crib. "Night Princess."


	9. Epilogue

**Yeah, I know its only Sunday, but by Wednesday I would like to have Chapter one of "Carousel" up, the summary of which can be read on my profile under Upcoming Stories.**

* * *

Epilogue

Two days later when Emily and Derek both returned to work Emily was still trying to decide on how to explain the situation of her pregnancy to Hotch and the team. Little did she know that would be done for her.

"Hey Emily?" Reid asked.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Yes Reid?"

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"What makes you think that?" She sighed.

"Well you look sick, you snapped at Garcia this morning and your breasts have milk that you haven't given to Elizabeth." He remarked.

"how do you even know the last one?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Its obvious just by looking at you." Reid frowned. "And when a woman has that much breast milk its generally very painful, so your either weaning and have the flu or are weaning her because your pregnant."

"Well are you?" JJ asked leaning against Emily's desk.

"As much as I hate you guys intruding on my personal life yes I am pregnant again." She sighed. "I was going to let you all know after I found out how to tell Hotch…"

"Oh I'll do that." Reid said. "Hotch! Emily's pregnant."

"Reid you can't just – oh never mind." She sighed rubbing her temples. "And I swear if one person hugs me and congratulates me I will kick them.

"She's what?" Hotch came out of the break room and sat against her desk as well.

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you in a quieter less announcing way but someone here had a different idea." Emily glared at Reid.

"Sorry." Reid muttered looking away.

"Okay, well congratulations you'll be staying here more often then." Hotch smiled and left.

"Reid you better be thankful there are too many people here for me kick you so hard I can guarantee you would never have children again."

The End


End file.
